No more words
by ryuukia
Summary: Ayato X Yui fanfiction. What will Yui do to save Ayato when he is doesn't remember her existence, while she is trying to protect an important secret? Click here and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo everyone, you can call me Deea and this is my first fanfic I've ever written, I'm kinda excited about how it will turn out and i really hope you will like it, i chose an AyaYui fanfic cause its my fav otp /)/(\\. Enjoy your lecture!**

 **Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not an native english**

* * *

It was looking like a normal day at the Sakamaki mansion. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, trying to escape, not being able to reach the freedom, everything was surrounded by darkness. Shu was pretending to be asleep in one of the huge rooms, listening to some classical music, Beethoven or Bach were echoing in a perfect harmony. Reiji...hmm.. probably reading some books or doing experiments, he was too busy to pay attention to something else. Laito was with Kanato outside, just who knows what they were doing ...and Subaru probably starring at the white roses like he usually does.

" _I said already that i don't want, Ayato-kun!_ " Yui rised her tone blushing.

Like always Ayato, the high and mighty head of the vampires now, was demanding her blood...It wasn't an unusual task for him but this time it was a little different.

" _I don't care Chichinashi! Ore-sama is feeling thirsty...Let me suck your blood! You are my wife now you can't stop me anymore. And that ring from your finger is the proof._ " Ayato said with a smirk on his face.

" _Again!? But Ayato-kun you already sucked my blood two times today! I am starting to feel anemic. Consider a little my physical condition, please!_ "

" _You are mine, you can't order Ore-sama what to do. I thought it already got in your brain. But it looks like i have to teach you again._ " said Ayato grabbing her hand.

Suddenly the two of them were in her room, Ayato pushing Yui on the bed.

" _Yes..show me more of that lewd face_ *chuckles* " Ayato said lifting the pink shirt that Yui was wearing. His head got closer to her her neck, his hot breath was hitting her skin making it melt, her sweet scent was very strong.

Yui's cheecks were crimson red. Even though Ayato did this to her countless times she blushed even more with each occasion and wasn't trying to protest anymore. After a while since she was bit for the first time, the sharp pain became bearable and it transformed into pleasure. She was already accustomed to this kind of life.

"Hmm where shall i bite first...the neck looks appetizing but i think this time i will let you feel Ore-sama's fangs drowning in your heart, Chichinashi. I bet the highest quality blood is kept inside there *giggles*. " Ayato said as he pointed to her chest.

Ayato's mouth lowered to lick her soft skin not far away from the collar zone .

" _I can feel your blood flowing through your skin hehe. Your scent is already making me to cant hold back anymore._ "

Ayato's fangs pierced her skin..close to her breast, his fangs going deeper and deeper inside her.

" _Hee? You're already feeling it?_ " Ayato smirked as he was sucking the boiling crimson liquid.

" _No...but..._ " Yui said trying to avoid his look.

" _No buts Chichinashi..now ..tell me you want more...tell me you want my fangs!_ " he was waiting unpatient as he made her face him, looking into her pinkish eyes.

Blood was accumulating in her cheecks, her face looking already like a tomato.

" _I..._ "

She couldn't say anything more, Ayato was starting already to rip her shirt and took her shoes off.

" _I want your everything Chichinashi..._ " Ayato whispered into her ear with a small blush on his face.

In a few second Ayato was already kissing her lightly...the kisses soon becoming deeper, more deeper, his tongue found one small entrace, starting its attack, not letting an inch untouched inside her mouth. It was just the beginning, while their mouths were tasting each other, his left hand was touching her hips, going more and more to her back trying to unhook her bra.

They were getting hotter and hotter and Ayato's cold hand on her bare back made her escape a moan inside his mouth. Her hands were attached to his shirt, her nails were almost ripping it...passion was floating in the air, there was no way to turn back now.

"Are you getting aroused just by a mere touch and a kiss? hehe let's see what will happen if i go further."  
Once the strings became undone Ayato took off her bra in one second, Yui wasting no time and hugging him not to let him see her chest.

" _Even though i already saw you so many times naked, are you still trying to hide it Chichinashi? heh...there's no place on your body that i didn't see already..you can't hide anything anymore_." smirked Ayato.

" _Ayato...-kun..._ " Yui said while she was still hugging him.

" _Hmm...it doesn't matter_ " chuckled Ayato.

His other hand was stretching into her pants and meeting the fabric of her underwear but he didn't stop. His hand reached her womanhood and started to massage her clit. Yui closed her eyes in pleasure and burried her face into his chest, her mouth was escaping sweet moans and her nails were digging in his flesh.

" _Hehehe...chichinashi...don't close your eyes nor hide your face... I want to see that good expression your making right now. Show it to me and just to me..._ "

" _As I thought your body doesn't lie to me...You are honest as usual Yui..._ *chuckles*."

Ayato pulled his hand out of her pants showing it to her and starting to lick her juices from his fingers.

Suddenly he pushed her back to the bed, letting her chest exposed, his mouth sucking her pink nipple and teasing it more while the other hand was ripping her pants and underwear, showing everything.

" _More...more ...more!_ " ...while these words were exploring her mind, his jade eyes were glowing.

" _Ayato...kun...st-_ "

" _Like hell I'd stop hehe! That's right, you want it, right? Like i do...say it Yui..Say that you want me... I want to hear you saying it with your own mouth_."

" _I ...want... Ayato-...kun.._ " Yui said covering her mouth with her hand.

" _Yess...say it again! I want to hear it clear._ " Her hands grabbed his cheeks in a cup as her lips were assaulting his lips and his eyes wide in surprise, she was really started to get into it now. They were both moaning, Ayato was taking away all the oxygen she was having in her lungs making her stop, hard breathing.

His head sudden lowered to her womanhood and started again to tease it with his tongue. It was burning hot, like fire. His hand tongue was going skillfully deeper inside her, bringing her shivers on her back. Her hands stretched to his head, her fingers going through his red hair.

" _Ahh.._ *heavy breathing* _Ayato-...kun..._ "

His lips moved from her womanhood to her inner thight, his eyes were seeking blood. His fangs pierced her skin fast, blood was falling from his fang marks as he was licking it clean, not letting one drop to waste, her blood was a treasure after all.

He chuckled and continued to take off his clothing. Even though it wasn't something new for her because she has seen him several times naked, all she could do was stare at his chest and blush.

After a few minutes, Ayato was wearing were just his red boxers. He was starring at Yui's naked body, while she was trying to cover herself.

" _Don't do it, Yui..." Ayato whispered into her ear..."I want to see everything._ " said him grabbing her hand and taking to the side.

Not being able to wait anymore he pulled out his member through the front and with one move his member was already at her entrance. In one second he entered her with one and deep thrust. He started to move again his long member, the thrusts becoming faster and it didn't last long until it reached a deep spot inside her making her melt inside and outside, her legs wraping instantly around his torso. The pleasure wasn't stopping, his member was drying insides, her walls were getting tighter around his cock. Both of them were heavy breathing and the air was mixing with their smells. Ayato lowered to her mouth and started a storm of kisses...their tongues dancing in each other's mouth accompaniated by moans. At the same time he was rising his thrusting speed and pace like a mad man, her hips moving in sync with his thrusts.

" _Ayato...-kun...agh_ "

Both of them were on the edge,reaching their climax.

" _Ngh..._ "

With one last moan he released his cum inside of her, Yui following him imediatly.

" _Yui..._ "

His eyes closet and, tired enough, Ayato fell on top of her, both panting for air and trying to calm down after all the commotion, Yui's hand wraped around his neck tightly.

" _Yui..._ *heavy breathing* _...you are the one...I will always love, you know this?_ " Ayato whispered into her ear. " Forever...forever..."

" _I know...Ayato-kun...I love you too .._ " said Yui stroking his hair.

" _Whatever will happen...you will be by my side, okay?_ "

" _Yes ... Ayato kun._ "

" _Promise me..._ "

" _..._ " Yui was silently watching him, surprised by his words.

" _It doesn't matter...just promise! Are you trying to defy your master?_ "

Letting a sigh out, her eyes fixed on his, shinning as she started to speak slowly and softly blushing.

" _Ayato-kun... this is a vow: I vow to you...that i will never leave your side or betray you. I will stay with you until that one day I will die._ " said Yui kissing his forehead.

Yui placed her head on the pillow, falling asleep in an instant but Ayato, even though he wanted to sleep he couldn't, his mind was thinking at something else. He was feeling that something important will happen.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^^ I will try to upload chapter 2 soon. Things will happen to Ayato hehe... Laters :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya sinners I'm back with chapter 2 :333 I hope you will like it, things happen here, I wonder if you can realise what I'm talking about but i shall not spoil hehe**

 **Enjoy your lecture!**

* * *

*the next morning*

"*yawns and stretches* _Mmm What time is it Ayato-kun?_ " Yui asked but to her surpise the red haired vampire wasn't there. " _Ayato-kun?...Where are you?_ "

That sure was strange. Yui got up fast from the bed, the gravitation becoming her enemy for a few minutes. More than usual, her body was covered in bite marks, kiss marks and more wound, and after the night she spent with Ayato it was obvious to feel that way. Just the blonde hair were covering her pure white shoulders scattered with red marks, the rest of her body was wearing Eve's outfit (she was naked if you don't undestand lol).Letting her body some seconds to accustom with the change of gravitation, Yui took one of the sheets from the bed and carefully wrapped it around her body. Her closet was on the other side of the room but who could walk normally after the last night's commotion?

Finally, reaching the closet's door, Yui opened it and looked for something to take on, choosing pink underwear and a white summer dress with a red ribbon around her torso plus some matching sandals. On top she took on a black cardigan which was covering the other marks from her body.

Opening the door of the room silently, trying not to wake up some of the other vampires in the house who were deep asleep in the middle of the noon, Yui looked in the both of the sides and then got out of the room, closing the door with a small thud.

The first place Yui though Ayato would be was his room. Unfortunatelly his room was empty, not even one thing looked like it was changed from its place.

" _Just where is Ayato-kun..?_ " Yui said getting outside the room with a big sigh.

" _Maybe he's in the kitchen eating takoyaki?_ " Yui tought while going to the kitchen.

This room was as well silent, the sunlight was getting inside through the transparent window. Some hours have passed and Yui had already looked in almost all the rooms inside the house, the garden and the forest inclusive, but the red head was nowhere to be found. Yui's heart was beating at full speed, 'worried' could be read all over her face. She waited for him on the bench outside until late.

When she returned inside the mansion it was already night time, too dark for her to see something. The others Sakamaki were already up and they were preparing to take their weekly meal together. Once she opened the door the first eyes she met were Laito's.

" _Ohh, Bitch-chan where have you been? I was looking for you thinking that you might help me with something nfufu. What do you think of-_ "

" _Ehem.._ " Reiji interrupted glaring at the two of them. "Dinner is ready, all of you come in the dinning room."

The brothers were going to the other room, Yui the last one of them, being stopped at the door by Reiji.

" _Mrs Yui after we will dish up I am expecting you to come in my office. We have a serious matter to discuss, am I understood?_ "

" _Y-Yes..Reiji-san._ " Yui said with a low voice entering the dinning room and sitting on one of the seats.

The food was looking delicious, but even so, she wasn't feeling like eating. Her mind was thinking just at Ayato, it could be seen from her behaviour at the dinning table, her fork was in the glass of water and she was spinning the spoon on the plate before her eyes, though the others weren't paying much attention except Reiji who was watching her. Ayato was missing but no one seemed to ask about him or to say something. Maybe they knew something? That was the question inside Yui's mind. Her mouth was trying to say at least one word but her voice was getting weaker and no sound could be heard.

" _Dinner is finished now. You can all sit up. Mrs. Yui you come with me._ "

Yui's plate was looking exatly how it was at first, she didn't touch the food even a little bit to taste it. Taking her eys off from the dish, she stayed up from the table following Reiji to his office.

Once they entered the room Reiji sit down on an leather armchair.

" _Please close the door._ " he said looking at the young girl.

After she closed the door she turned around to face him and stared quietly at the person before her eyes.

" _Reiji-san I have a question, could you answer me?_ " Yui said breaking the silence.

" _That was the reason i exactly ask you to come here. You are probably wondering where is Ayato, isn't it?_ "

" _Do you know where he is?_ " Yui asked with big eyes. " _Is he okay? Why is he not here? Why didn't he told me anything?_ " She wanted to ask more but she knew already, she was expecting just one single answer.

" _First, I want you to know that Ayato left this morning in the Demon World with bussiness. A serious matter forced him to leave quickly and he went to resolve everything as the head of all the vampires. From what i was informed it looks like some very important prisoners escaped from the dungeon and both of the worlds are in danger at this moment. I have no idea what might happen there but I heard that those are not something easy to handle, many lifes have been lost by their hands._ "

" _He told me that he can handle them but i consider already that you know how reckles Ayato is. Even so he told me to take care of you in case that..._ "

" _That won't be the case...! That won't be the case, Reiji-san! He will definetly come back! I will wait for him until they day he will came back! I promised to him..._ " Yui shouted with small tears in her eyes.

" _I would like to believe that too. But until we won't get any news about it, we can't be sure. He might come tomorrow, or in some months, or...he might as well never come back." Reiji said pushing his glasses up on his nose. "So we can't be sure of anything for now. All we can do it wait. The other ones already know about it I told them before you came back._ "  
Saying these words Reiji stopped talking, resuming after a while.

" _Is this all you wanted to know? If the answer is yes then you can..._ "

Without letting him finish his sentence, Yui suddenly collapsed on the floor. He quickly got up from his armchair and went to her unconscious body to check whatever happened with her. Her face was white like the milk, her arms the same and she was sweating.

" _Could it be that you...?_ " Reiji wondered.

Wasting no second he took from this desk a bottle with some sort of medicine inside and placed the opened bottle under her nose. She inhaled the smell of the liquid regaining her consciousness imediatly.

" _Are you alright now?_ " Reiji asked looking at the girl.

" _What ..happened?_ " Yui replied with another ask while putting her hand on her forehead.

" _This is probably from the lack of food. Please just rest for the rest of the night and take this medicine when you feel dizzy_." Reiji said giving her another bottle. " _Do you want me to help you go back in your room?_ "  
" _No.., thank you Reiji san. I think i can go by myself._ "

With those words Yui left the room and walking slowly to her own room. The hall was getting longer, the end couldn't be seen, more than this, a strange sensation appeared in her stomach making her change the direction to the bathroom, locking the door after getting inside and rushing to the toilet. The strange sensation from her stomach was rising to her throat making her throw up.

She slowly got up and went to wash her mouth, her blonde bangs were covering her eyes. Her legs got weaker, Yui not being able to stay on her legs anymore and she fell on the bathroom's floor, the impact could be heard from the hall. Lucky, Subaru was close to the bathroom and heard the sound, going to check it.

" _Oi, Yui are you alright?_ " Subaru asked knocking at the door, but no voice was comming from inside.

" _Yui?!_ " Subaru asked again forcing the knob. " _Yui, answer me!_ " Realising that something happened there, Subaru bursted in the bathroom, breaking the wooden door. She was laying on the floor with the bottle in her hand, she wanted to drink it before she lost her consciousness.

He started to shake her, after one second he lowered his head to check whatever her heart was beating or not.  
Without knowing what to do next, he took some cold water in his hand and splashed Yui's face expecting something good to happen.

Indeed, Yui's eyes were starting to open showing her pinkish orbs. Subaru took her bridal style and teleported to Yui's room placing her on her bed carefully.

" _Oi, what the hell happened to you? Why the were you lying on the floor there?_ " Subaru was glaring at her waiting for an answer from her but the only thing he could see was Yui's sleeping face, light breaths out of her nostrils.  
" _Tch..._ " Subaru mumbled, followed by a deep sigh.

" _Just what is this?_ " he though while looking at the small bottle he found in her hand and placing it on the desk. It didn't look like poison, and Yui didn't have any reason to commit suicide, right? Whatever, he took a sit and stood there watching her while she was sleeping, just in case something happens again.

*the next morning*

" _What is this?_ " starred Yui at the vampire besides her bed. When did she got in her room, and more, on the bed? And why Subaru was there too?

" _Subaru-kun?_ " said Yui placing a finger on his hand.

His sleeping face was so peaceful but his expression changed instantely when his eyes opened, hearing her voice.

" _Yui!_ " he yelled, his eyes widen. " _Are you alright?_ " his big hands grabed her shoulders and his eyes were fixed on hers.

"Y _es I am fine now, thank you!_ " Yui said with a small smile on her face. "It was probably just because of the lack of sleep and food, that's all."

Her mind was getting dizzy again when she remembered about the medicine Reiji gave her. Seing the small bottle behind Subaru's back, Yui took it bringing it to her mouth ready to take a sip.

" _Wait, what the hell do you think you're doing?_ " Subaru yelled stopping her. "What is that?"

" _This?... Well Reiji-san said that if i feel worse to drink this because it would help me. Why? What do you think it was?_ "

"T _ch, seeing you unconsciousness on the floor in the bathroom with this bottle next to you made me though that maybe...you wanted to... kill yourself._ "

Her eyes widen " _Thanks for worring Subaru-kun but... why would I do that?_ "

A small blush appeared on Subaru's cheeks.

" _Why the hell would I know that?_ "

A loud noise was heard suddenly. It was the door. Yui got up fast and went to the hall hoping that maybe it was Ayato but it wasn't him. Yui continued to go downstairs and sit on the couch.

" _What is it?_ " Subaru continued.

" _I though that maybe it was Ayato-kun..._ "

The vampire placed a hand on her head trying to soothe her. Before she could turn back to look at him, he already disappeared leaving her alone.

A month has passed but Yui was staying everyday waiting for Ayato. Her health state wasn't getting better, she was still having some moments when she had the urge to throw up, so Subaru or Reiji were taking care of her sometimes, bringing her medicine or whatever she needed.

Her state wasn't important for her. No medicine could help her, Ayato was all she needed.

At the moment it was night time, Yui was home sleeping on the couch, she has just taken her medicine which unexpectly was making her fall asleep everytime. Shu, Reiji, Kanato and Laito were at school. Just Subaru was home to take care of her but knowing she was asleep he was now in his room, gazing out the was raining, lightnings were illuminating the black sky.

The door suddenly opened, showing a dark figure at the entrace. His clothes were wet and his heavy bangs were covering his eyes. His shirt was ripped, deep wounds could be seen through the wholes and blood was covering his clothing. The red haired went further and stopped in front of the couch, lowering his body to the sleeping girl and placing both his hand on her neck beginning to strangle her. Remaining breathless she open her eyes terrified.

* * *

 **Hope you liked chap 2, i will upload chap 3 soon, i must just correct some things but school ughhh. Summer holiday is over ;-; . Things are getting worse from here *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back my sinners with chap 3 (i still have to correct chap 4 and write chap 5 *flips table*)**

Yui was looking scared at the man who was strangling her with so much force. Her vision was getting blurred cause of the lack of oxygen. She was struggling but her small force was nothing compared with the power of the one in front of her. It was no mistake, he was a vampire.

" _A-..Aya..to..-kun...?_ " Yui tried to say but her voice was getting weaker. His hand were attached to her neck tightly but somehow she could feel his hands trembling. No, it wasn't an illusion caused by her brain. Water drops were falling from his hair and her consciousness was strarting to fade away. Why was he doing this? Was him really Ayato?

Suddenly she felt something cold. The vampire brough a knife at her chin, almost cutting her white skin.

" _Who are you and what are you doing here?_ " was the man's question. Without doubt it was Ayato's voice. His tone was bringing shivers down on her back and through his bangs you could see his cold jade eyes.

Yui was so scared for her life but somehow she was happy that Ayato is still alive. She couldn't think more because he suddenly fell on top of her, his body covering hers.

Exactly in that moment Subaru was comming downstairs.

" _Oi, what the hell are you doing?_ " He asked clenching his fists ready to kick someone. He runned to the couch but to his surprise he found the red-haired vampire out of conciousness.

" _Oi, Ayato!_ " he shouted. Without one more second he took him off from Yui's body and placed him on one of the armchairs there.

" _Tch, what the fuck happened with you?_ " his gaze was fixed on his clothes and wounds.

" _These look like stabs, if i look careful._ " said Reiji who was behind him.

" _Ehh?_ " Subaru looked back to see his brother there. " _Weren't you at school?_ "

" _Do you think I would let you alone with her? A familiar was watching you and informed me when Ayato came back._ "

Reiji got closer to Ayato inspecting his wounds. " _These are made by a silver knife. The wounds would have healed by now if they were made by a normal knife. Also, you can see bite mark here, he probably was bit by wolves from the Demon World. We don't have time, we must take care of him. Subaru take him and bring him with me._ "

" _Huh?! Why me?_ " asked Subaru with an angry glare.

Reiji just rised up an eyebrow and Subaru took Ayato immediatly on his back without any more questions.

" _Tch...whatever._ "

After around an hour he was in Yui's room, Reiji had taken care of him, giving him medicine and bandaging his wounds. They were finally starting slowly to heal. For the moment he was deep asleep and Yui was staying near the bed watching him. A cold hand touched her shoulder. Yui's head turn back to face Subaru.

" _You...should take some rest... you didn't have enough sleep for a whole month, not to mention about food._ "

" _Thanks for worry Subaru-kun but until he won't get better I can't let him. It's a promise i made to him._ "

" _mm..If i think about it, Subaru-kun...is it possible for a vampire to forget things, like...amnesia?_ "

" _We are vampires not invicible. But yeah probably, a hard one in the head would do, or sorta. Mm why are you askin'_?"

" _I don't know why Ayato seemed not to recognise me back then_ " she said touching her neck. " _and after that he..._ " Yui stopped for a while.

" _He what?_ " asked Subaru waiting for the girl to finish her sentence.

" _And nothing... I think i will listen your advice and i will go to sleep a little bit._ "

" _Okay. Just call me if something happens or whatever._ " said the vampire with a small blush.

" _I will._ " She got up from her seat, getting closer to him and giving him a soft hug. His cheeks were even more red that they were before, he turned his head around not letting her see his face.

Yui was now lying on the bed, her eyes fixed on the ceilling. She said she would sleep but who could do that after all the things that happened? It took some good hours until she fell asllep for real though it didn't last. She woke up, nothing was on her taste, she was used with her bed, but Ayato was resting there now, risking to go back there and be strangled again wasn't the best solution.

But Ayato was her husband...

Yui got up from the bed and walked to her room, finding Ayato still asleep there and she got closer to the bed.  
Just one small sound was enough for Ayato to wake up and seeing Yui near his bed he grabbed her hand, pulling her on his lap and looking deep inside her eyes. Yui was scared, what if he was trying to kill her again. She closed her eyes quickly waiting for something to happen.

" _I can't deny, your blood is very alluring._ " Ayato said, his head getting closer to her collarbone and his tongue began to draw saliva trails on her skin. This feeling was bringing her back memories. Ayato was about to sink his fangs into her flesh when a familiar sensation appeared in her stomach. Yui reflexively covered her mouth and started to struggle, escaping from his long hand which were wrapped around her. In that moment Yui bursted in the bathroom, letting Ayato there with a surprised face. "You...!" Ayato said clenching his teeths.

After she throwed up, hes hand stretched out in one of her pockets, bringing out a pregnancy test, maybe God decided to give her the greatest gift of her life? Was it possible? During that Ayato got up and walked to the bathroom waiting before the door for her. The door opened, Yui getting out with an awful white face.

" _You sure have some guts to defy Ore-sama when he was about to take his me-...Oi, are you alright? Why is your face so pale_?"

" _Sorry... Ayato-kun..._ " She got closer to him placing her hands on his arms for support but it didnt last long until she collapsed in his arms.

" _Oi Reiji come here in this moment! Fuck..._ " Ayato said while starring at her.

Reiji came and brough her in her room placing her on the bed carefully and bringing a bottle again under her nose letting her inhale the smell of the liquid inside it, which was strangely working, Yui waking up slowly.

" _What's going on with her_?"

" _Mrs. Yui if you accord me a moment may I ask... Is this what i think it is?_ "

Yui was slowly comming back to reality, her cheeks were painted red... "Y-yes.." she said avoiding their eyes.

" _What is it?_ " Ayato was looking curious at both of them.

" _I see._ "

" _Can someone explain to me what is going on here? You dare to hide things from Ore-sama?_ "

" _I will explain to you everything but first, you need to take your medicine._ " Reiji handed some pills to Ayato who swallowed them from one shot. Not even 10 seconds were enough for the medicine to work.

" _Tch...You tricked me...bastard ! Ngh!_ " His eyelids were becoming heavier and the vampire couldn't stay awake anymore, falling asleep instantly.

" _This should do it for some hours... Mrs. Yui,the medicine i gave him should keep him asleep for some hours while his brain is stimulated, it may help him to remember things. Judging his current state it looks like he remembers everything until the day you came at the mansion, nothing more than this. You can actually say that he never met you._ "

" _Will he come back to how he was before, Reiji-san?_ " Yui said while looking at the sleepy vampire, her hand was over his.

" _Just the time will decide..._ "

After this discussion, Reiji left letting the two of them alone. Ayato was sleeping and Yui was staying next to him on the bed, her hands was stroking his hair. Her body moved without her own will , taking Ayato's hand and placing on her belly "See Ayato-kun? This is how it feels to be a father." Yui whispered.

Ayato's hand grabbed her torso and pulled her closer to him. Yui was looking surprised at her husband who was still deep asleep. Not wanting to disturb his peaceful sleep she stayed in his embrace and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep as well. So much timed has passed since they stayed like this, the feeling was bringing her security. Her head was burried in his chest, her hand wrapping around him and her heart was beating loud and fast, it was almost jumping out of her chest, it was impossible not to hear it. Yes, no one could replace this feeling, it was love. And Ayato was the only one who could make her feel like this.

" _Yui..._ "

Her eyes widened once again. He just said her name. Was he remembering her? Then she hugged him tighter not wanting to let him go and on her cheeks were falling a few tears, from happiness. Not long after Yui fell asleep too, they spent some hours like this.

*After a few hours*

The moonlight was passing through the trasparent window, trying to illuminate the huge room. It was already night time. The cool air was getting inside, the window was wide open, the cold whispers of the wind were touching Yui's body, waking her up.

What was going on? Did Ayato left her again? The blonde girl realised that Ayato wasn't on the bed anymore. Not being able to wait anymore she got up from her and bed, taking a long cardigan on. Where did he go, he was still hurt.

It could be seen, while her eyelids were fighting to stay open, she was walking on the hall.

Once she opened of the doors there she remained breathless seeing what it was before her eyes. That was the moment she realised that the room wasn't the kitchen, how she was hoping it would be. She closed the door fast falling on her kneels near the wall.

* * *

 ***another evil laugh* Soory that it's so short but chapter 4 will be soon here so you have to wait for a little bit... See you... :33**

 **If you have any suggestions please PM me and i will try to insert it kay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back dialovers sinners, sorry for the late but school, also i started a Ruki X Reader fanfic rn and i got so into it that i forgot about this one. I also must write chapter 5 for this O.O /shot**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviews, i kinda lack of ideas for chap 5 just PM me and i will try to insert your idea. A friend of mine said that i should do a chap 6 as well but im waiting how school will be from now on *rolls***

 **I do not own the flashback part, it's a piece from the first game from Ayato's vampire ending so if you don't want spoiler just jump over that part.**

 **And sorry for my grammar mistake *improves grammar everytime***

 **Anywayyy enjoy the lecture XDDD**

* * *

Her cheeks were painted red while her heart was beating at full speed. How could she mistaken the door? And why the bathroom from all the rooms?

" _Ahhhh... what should i do? I hope Ayato didn't see me..._ " Yui said.

She didn't have to look for him anymore, the red haired vampire was inside there taking a bath. His clothes were folded on a shelf, it meant he was already inside the tub. His hair was wet and water was flowing down from his bangs on the floor while the edge of the tub was supporting his head, his eyes were closed, his expression was similar with the one which he has when he was sleeping.

Her legs were stucked there, she couldn't get up on her feet. She had to leave away from that door no matter what. It could get worse if she stayed there.

It was too late, the door suddenly opened showing the vampire with a big smirk on his face. He had a white towel around his torso though he was still soaking wet from the tub. His hand grabbed her arm dragging her inside the bathroom and pushing her to the door, the other one locked it.

" _So, chichinashi, did you come here to have your blood suck by Ore-sama?_ *chuckles* "

" _No, I just didn't know that someone is inside here that's all... I am sorry for entering without permission..._ " Yui said trying to avoid his gaze.

His hand rised her chin, making her face him and his eyes were absorbing hers.

" _And do you expect me to believe such an excuse? Just give up and say that you came here for my fangs alone_ *smirk*"

She was keeping the silence while his mouth was investigating her skin, his tongue tasting its flavour.

" _It looks boring to start from the neck isn't it? I know she best place where i should start with..._ " Ayato said turning her around.

" _Right here...!_ " his fingers were stretching within her blouse and tearing it apart, he was adrimiring her white skin, obviously, after so much time that passed, all the bites marks and kiss marks he left vanished.

" _Eek? Ayato-kun stop!_ "

" _Why should I do that? Ore-sama is feeling thirsty right now. Don't struggle and let me suck you!_ "

" _I can't let you do that!_ "

" _And why not?_ "

" _Because..._ "

She were really thinking about telling him, he was deserving to know, even though he was amnesiac. But, one again, he couldn't recall anything from his past together, it was a hard choice but she decided that it was the best for him to know when he would get back his memories.

" _Because ...Reiji-san told me to not let you suck my blood...yes, he said that i'm still sick and my health state is too fragile now._ "

" _Tch..do I look like I care about it? I don't give a fuck, i could suck you dry right now, and this would be the end of your useless life. The only good thing at you humans is your blood, that's all we need, you are food, nothing different from livestocks._ " His features were showing a serious facial expression now, they were the same eyes from the night when he came back.

All Yui could do was starring, her eyes were getting teary. Pissed off, Ayato pushed her to the door again, her bare back was touching the cold door, while his hands were preventing her from moving. His face was approaching to Yui's, she thought he was about to bite her so she shut her eyes waiting for his fangs to pierce her flesh. Her eyes widen when she realised she was wrong. Instead of neck, Ayato's lips were closed in hers.

It was a rough kiss, without any feelings in it, he was just pressing his lips angrily against hers. However the kisses turned into a sweet one slowly, it wasn't just a mere touch of their lips anymore, their tongues were starting their embrace and their breaths were becomming hotter. Both broke the kiss panting for air, saliva traces were connecting their tongues.

His head moved lower, he pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

" _A- Ayato-kun?! Why...?_ "

" _Shut up... just stay like this for a while..._ " he said with a low tone as his arms wraped around her torso, after that remaining quiet for some minutes. Yui's cheeks were flushed.

Realising what he has just done, Ayato stepped back a little, his face blushing. It was strange, even though the girl was food, and even more important, an unknown person to him, he was having a déjà vu sensation. His mind was wondering if he indeed was knowing her from before, or maybe even more. One thing was sure, his body didn't listen to him for a while and moved without his own will.

Trying to cover his shoked face, a grin appeared on his face. It was just a kiss, wasn't it? It was a small thing, nothing to concern him, but it was different, it was so different, something was burning in his chest.

A sharp pain hit Ayato's head suddenly, making him groggy. As his hand pressed against his brow, a strange image appeared in his mind.

 **-Flashback-**  
" _Give me your left hand._ "

" _Eh?_ " Yui said surprised.

" _Come on, stop being so slow._ "

" _O-okay…_ "

" _From today on, you're my… You're the head vampire's bride. Until the end of time, offer up your blood to me and only to me._ " Finishing his sentence he kissed her letting her speechless.

" _Hey, where's your response?_ "

" _Y-yes. I swear it._ " Yui said after some seconds.

" _Kuku, good. Now then…I'll give you a mark of that oath. …nn…_ "

" _Eh…!?_ " Yui was looking at Ayato who was putting her ring finger inside his mouth. " _I-it hurts…!_ "

" _…nn… Kuku, this is in place of a ring._ " Ayato said proudly.

" _Ah…_ " Yui was carefully looking at the bitemark from her finger.

" _If it disappears, then I'll put it back again. However many times it takes… So that it won't fade for all of eternity. For the two of us who are connected by blood, it's the most suitable wedding ring._ "

" _Ayato-kun…_ "  
 **-End of flashback-**

" _Tch...what the hell is this?_ " Ayato said with a weak voice. His memories were starting to come back probably.

" _Ayato-kun, what's happening?_ "

His other hand pushed towards the wooden door, the impact generated a big noise, scaring Yui. Using this occasion, she streched out from Ayato barrier, opening the door and running away to her room. Ayato remained in the bathroom, his head bowed letting his forehead touch the door and his fist hit it once more.

" _Tch, just what are these things inside my mind_?"

Yui finally arrived in her room, she closed it fast and sit on the floor near the exit, her chest was about to explode and her index finger was touching her bottom lip, blushing like a tomato. He was doing it in purpose, she thought, for his old self it wasnt something unusual to tease or torture her. Even after they got married he still kept doing that though, he wasn't as rough as he was when he met her.

After that Ayato returned to his brother and told him about what has just happened, asking him for asnwers but Reiji refused to give more informations about her, all he could tell was that she was a 'special' existence. What was he reffering to? His mind was endeavouring to resolve a puzzle without having all the pieces.

The days have passed and his amnesia was becoming a problem. Small frangments of memory were arising out of nowhere causing him headaches but it wasn't enough for him to remember her and all Yui could do was watching him. Most of the time she was helping him, cleaning his wounds or bandaging him or bringing him food, but she was trying to stay away from him as much as she could, to avoid being bitten, maybe it could be bad for the baby.

While he was staying on the couch one night, an idea popped up inside his mind. He always tried to ask Reiji about what happened in his past, never receiving a proper answer, but he has never asked Yui about it. He got up fast and went upstairs looking desperate for her dormitory. Entering her room without to knock, he found her at the desk, she was eyeing some sort of photos as she was writing something on a paper. Those photos were looking strange, they were blackish-blue with some white spots on the upper side, it was clear they weren't normal photos.

" _Yo Chichinashi, what are you looking at there?_ " Ayato said suddenly while his face was showing a devilish smile.

" _A-Ayato kun! You startled me! Why did you enter the room without knocking?_ " Yui said fast as she was trying to hide the photos quickly. They weren't simple photos, they were from the echography she had a few days ago when she visited the gynecologist. She was looking at the little piece of paper, she could see there the precious thing that was developing inside her uterus, trying to live.

" _It is nothing, Ayato-kun, just some images, I am sure they are boring for you. Anyways, why did you come here, do you need something?_ "

His body got closer to her's and he was watching her in a serious manner.

" _Chichinashi, ..._ " silence filled the room for a second, she was waiting for him to continue his sentence. ". _..What's the meaning of your existence in my life? Are you someone close to me?_ "

Yui was trying to stay calm, thinking about what to say.

" _No...Ayato- kun , I-..._ " Yui was about to deny everything when he stopped her.

" _Tch, you sure have some guts to hide the truth from Ore-sama! Don't try to lie to me Chichinashi!_ " Ayato said clenching his fist and hitting the desk.

" _I am not lying..._ "  
" _Then why do I remember moments when i was spending time with you? Since some days ago, I started to remember some things, small fragment, most of them unsignificant, but in a few of them you were there too. Don't stay silent, answer me!_ " His fist droppped on the wood again making it shudder. No matter how much she tought about it she couldn't find another way to hide the truth. Denying everything was pointless.

" _So now you decided to keep the silence? Very well, i'll take the truth out by force from you!"_

Pushing her back, her hips met the the wooden desk, Ayato made sure he didn't let her any way to escape.

 _"Ayato-kun, whatever you do i can't tell..._ "

" _And why? Why you can't?"_ Ayato said angry getting closer to her collarbone. " _I will bite you that hard that you will beg for me to stop while you will cry your eyes out. I've been also dying to drink your blood until now so this is two from one shot!_ "

" _No...Ayato-kun stop! I'm-..._ "

" _You're what? Are you finally deciding to tell me truth or are you thinking at another lie? No matter what it is i will still bite you. Prepare yourself._ "

He was angry, very angry, Yui probably has never seen Ayato like this before. Maybe it was better if he knew, but how could you tell someone that you're his wife and more, that you're expecting a baby, thought Yui.

All the thoughts flew away as Ayato's fangs perforated her skin. His bite was rough, his fangs getting deeper and deeper, almost to rip the flesh in thousand parts. It was an unbearable pain and tears were falling down on her cheeks. Her hands were trying to push him, but they were kept together at her back by Ayato, stoping her to move freely.

" _This taste...this blood...its's impossible!_ "

Ayato continued to suck her blood, he was panting and moaning, while Yui's sight was getting more blurred and she could feel her head spinning around.

All her vital energy was fading away fast, her blood was removed from her body by the vampire.

" _Ayato-kun... I ...love y..._ " she couldn't finish to pronounce as all the power from her legs left her, making her fall, fortunatelly Ayato catched her before she could reach the floor.

" _Yui... you promised me something in that night, do you remember?_ " Ayato whispered with a low voice into her ear.  
Yui was trying to stay awake while her eye lids were beginning to close. Another tears started to fall on her cheeks, she was trying to comprehend what he asked. Ayato couldn't know about the promise she made unless he remembered everything. Was it possible? Blood was running down from the corner of his lip on his chin. Wipping it of with her finger Yui realised what just happened. How her blood was giving them more power, maybe it made Ayato remember everything as well, her blood was special for vampires after all.

" _Ayato-kun... I...I d-do_ " she said as her arms slowly wraped around his neck. He picked her bridal style and placed her on the bed, staying on top of her.

His hand grabbed her cheeks while his lips were meeting hers. His kiss was sweet and delicate, making all the pain he caused before to disappear. His tongue was looking for an entry inside her mouth, in one more second she let him, all his love was melting inside her mouth. His tongue was skillfully brushing her mouth, her teeths, she was belonging to him 100%.

" _I...won't ever...EVER... forgive you...if you try...to lie to your master again...Do you understand Yui?_ " Ayato said between the wet kisses.

Their faces were an incredible burning red and they broke the kiss, panting for air, their eyes were filled with lust.  
His hand slipped to her skirt, trying to entry under them hem, when he felt her hand stopping him.

" _Ayato-kun...stop_ " Yui said still panting for air.

" _Why?_ " he asked, his eyes were still burning with passion.

" _I need to tell you something._ "

" _What?_ "

" _..._ " Yui stayed silent while she was trying to find the perfect words.

" _Are you going to say it or I am supposed to wait one hundread years?_ " Ayato asked looking curious and impatient into her eyes.

She suddenly got closer to his ear, whispering softly " _Ayato, I am pregnant..._ "

* * *

 **Here is chap 4 yay *rolls more* I hope i will post the next chapter soon, wish me good luck.**

 **Tho I plan to destroy some ovaries with the Ruki fanfic first which is unfinished lol.**

 **Thank you for reading and see ya :333**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back dl sinners with chapter 5, im so so so sorry that i couldn't upload faster, im having 2-3 tests weekly ;-;. And sorry that this chapter is this short, i kinda lacked of ideas but i know what to write for the next chapter. And even so i don't know how much it will tale.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters, I own just Miyako. And sorry for the typos again :3  
**

* * *

The red haired vampire was on top of her. No words could be heard from him once he heard the news. At the same time, Yui was embarrassed, worried and happy, and she had her reasons for that. On the one hand she was happy, she was going to have a baby, the fruit of their love, the thought of being a mother was filling her heart with joy. One the other hand she was worried about Ayato, how would he react? Would he accept it? The multitude of question were invading her mind.

Getting off her, he was starring at his hand, finally clenching his fist, his teeth gritted.

" _Ayato-kun? Is is that... you aren't happy about it?_ " Yui finally said bringing her palm to her belly.

Ayato moved his gaze to her, his lower jaw dropped seeing tears falling on her cheeks as she was rubbing her belly. His fingers lifted her chin and his lips embraced hers softly, her heat was transfering to him. Breaking the kiss slowly, his hands wraped around her torso bringing her closer and he approached her ear.

" _Chichinashi...do you know what this means?_ " he whispered into her ear with a weak voice. Attached to her upper body. his hands were trembling a little bit. From Yui's eyes were still falling small tears, she was expecting what's worse judging by his acting. "What does it mean?" she succeeded to say those words summoning up a little bit of courage.

" _It means... that Ore-sama... can't drink your blood for a couple of good months, or even more..._ " He finished his sentence lowering his brow on her shoulder. Yui's eyes windened and she looked at Ayato's face, even thought he was hidding it she could see the red cheeks he had. Chuckling, she started to play with his locks and her other hand rubbed his back.

" _It's not funny Chichinashi!_ " Ayato rised up his head exposing his embarrassed face. " _You will get your punishment for laughing!_ " He continued, looking away soon with the same flushed facial expression.

" _Ayato-kun do you want to know if it's gonna be a girl or a boy?_ " Yui asked amused by his reaction.

" _Chichinashi..._ " Ayato said with an angry voice pushing her back on the bed. As his jade orbs were fixed on her, Yui was smiling. She knew the answer already. Even though Ayato may be stubborn, bloated with pride and his main thought was to monopolize her completly, he was happy about the child as much as Yui was. One thing was worring him and that was Yui's health state.

Placing one hand on her cheeks, he returned the smile to her and kissed her forehead. " _I hope you won't make me wait too much for your blood Chichinashi..._ " Yui chuckled again before placing his palm on her belly.

 **-After 4 months-**

Yui was walking on the long and dark hall before her eyes. No chandelier was illuminating the corridor, the shadows were playing beside her in the light of the moon which was having a look at everything was moving down. She was feeling sleepy without to know the reason for it. Placing her hand on the cold glass of the window next to her, she was starring at the beautiful red roses outside. She wanted to go in the garden, but lately, with her drowsy state, Ayato didnt let her unattended for a second, she was still surprised by his gentile side. The cause, well, due to her pregnancy she could always fall asleep unexpectedly. After she went with her husband to the doctor, he said that because the child was a vampire, Ayato's succesor, Yui was prone to fall asleep very often. Sure, it made her worried a bit, but Ayato was there to assure her that there was nothing to worry about, the doctor agreed. Letting her fix her clothings after the ecography, they went outside the room telling her they had to discuss something. She got up from the bed and looked once more at the ecography. The baby surely changed a lot since the last appointment she had, the baby's head, hands and members were developed, yet it was still a small and fragile being, dependent on her mother.

" _Chichinashi, i told you countless times you shouldn't walk around alone. Do you like to defy Ore-sama that much?_ " The red haired vampire appeared next to her on the hallway. "I _f you wanted to go outside you should have said so. What if something happened to my girl? Or to you?_ "

" _You're exaggerating Ayato-kun_!" she pouted. " _We are both perfectly fine, see?_ " she placed his hand on her belly, which was considerably bigger. With a vampire baby, Yui wasn't entirely sure when she was about to give birth to the kid, a human baby would be born at around 8-9 months.

" _Ayato-kun, we must decide for a name, you know? You kept avoiding this subject saying that you would find the perfect name, but that was 3 months ago..._ "

" _Of course, Chichinashi. My daughter will be the best from all so she must have the best name from the entire planet._ "

Looking charmed at her husband, Yui's heart was skipping a beat each time he was saying the world 'daughter'.  
Ayato's words were becoming echoes inside her head as her eye lids closed completly once again. Before she fell asleep, she felt two cold arms around her and someone calling her name. She couldn't reply, her strenghts in her body was going to the bottom but she knew the one who called her was Ayato.

" _You know what you have to do, right?_ " Ayato looked back startled by the deep voice. Subaru kneeled near Yui and checked her pulse before saying. " _You know she will die if she gives birth to this baby_."

The red haired vampire didn't answer, he lifted Yui bridal style and said " _I know_..." before leaving to his room. Placing her on the bed, he uncovered her forehead hidden by her bangs and looked at her peaceful sleeping face.

" _Yui..._ " he murmured. Sitting down next to her, he started to think hard. Subaru was right, if she stayed as a human she would end up dying. A human who gets pregnant with a vampire falls in an never-ending sleep, driving the woman to death. Judging by her state, the awakening process was already in the highest stage, she should be already a vampire. Still, Yui didn't show any sign, and time was passing fast, she could give birth anytime. He knew she would do anything to be able to hold the child in her arms, to smell her scent, he didn't want to loose any of them.

There was only one way left to turn her a vampire, but he didn't want to use it. He was forced to do it, otherwise... No! He couldn't afford to loose her. Even if that meant to turn Yui into the same kind as him... to loose her precious blood. He shaked his head, he fell in love with her, not with her blood.

Leading his wrist to his mouth, he peeked at the dormant girl once more before digging his fangs in his hand and drinking in his blood. Was this the best option? Yes, the decision was taken, he couldn't return already. Drawing himself near her, his mouth pressed against hers, the amount of blood was flowing into her mouth and straight forward on her throat. She was swallowing the crimson liquid unwittingly. After a few minutes, her body started to grow gradually cold, it was one of the effects of the vampire blood. The shade of her face was whitening, Ayato lowered his head on her chest to face the painful truth, her heartbeat stopped.

He wasn't going to receive her warm hugs, he won't be able to taste the appetizing flavour of her blood, but as long as he still had her, he was fine with that.

All Ayato was able to do was waiting, it was the first time he was turning someone into a vampire, he was unsure how much it would take for her to wake up.

" _The first time, huh?_ " yeah, Ayato has always thought that he is the best, he has never needed someone special, rejecting everyone who were preventing him from being the best was the right solution. That was his thinking until he met Yui. The blonde girl with sherbet eyes managed to infiltrate in his heart and conquer it, for the first time in his eternal life. Who would have thought that the simple, breastless girl who woke him up from his slumber in that rainy day would become his wife. Besides all her firsts that were taken by him, the first time she was bitten, her first kiss, the first time she hold hands with someone, her first hug, the first time she's slept with someone, were all his but somehow she succeeded to take one of his firsts too.

" _You know, Yui..._ " he started to whisper, " _I know Miyako will be as strong as you are..._" looking down he saw her holding his hand. She was entirely asleep, her eyes were closed and her breathings were light, but their fingeres were entangled. Yes, it was the best solution, Yui was the one she wanted, she was giving him power.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and sorry again because is this short. As you probably saw, i decided to name their daughter Miyako (美夜子; 美=beautiful; 夜=night; 子=child) so it means the beautiful child of the night, i guess, if there's someone here and knows japanese, correct me. I wanted the name to have a deeper significance, because vampires are dwellers of the night and such so yeah. To be honest after i've listened to one of Ayato's drama cds, i was like whut? So at first i was thinking that the girl's name should be  
1)Takoyaki  
or  
2)Daughter #1, the best from the planet**

 **so yeah, Ayato's skills for naming are like mines with a gun. XDDDDD  
**

 **Anyway, please wait be patient until i will write the next chapter, i will try when i have time.**

 **See you again...**


	6. Chapter 6

***rolls in* I am baaack with probably the last chapter of this fanfiction, because I don't really have any ideas of how to continue it, just in case if you have any ideas of a side story of this fanfiction just tell me, but i won't write it any soon because i will concentrate on school, tests and the semestrial exams that are so clooose. I will probably write for this fanfiction around the Christmas holiday.**  
 **On the other hand I will continue the teachers fanfiction from now on cause I'm so back with it. I have already started Reiji's chapter so prepare yourself XD, these days i will post it.**  
 **Anyway, enjoy this last chapter ouob**

* * *

As the cold wind of the night was comming in the room, the curtains were floating in the air. The dormant girl was laying on the bed covered with a thin white sheet. Silence was surrounding the room and the time seemed to stop for good and all. The only one that was contradicting this thing was a clock placed on a shelf not far away from the bed. Tik-tok... tik-tok, the weak sounds were attempting to disturb the peace.

The blonde locks of the girl were dissipated on the pink pillow which has taken the shaped of her small head. The sleeping beauty awaiting her charming prince. But this story was different than the original one, this sleeping princess was not awaiting her price to wake her up, her awakening was hanging on herself.

It's been 3 months since Ayato shared his blood with her, the human girl has become a vampire, or that is how she was looking like. Her soft skin was white, significant whiter than before. Her heart was dead but her body was still alive, her chest was rising up and then dropping, evidence that she was breathing. Her serene face, her outlined cheekbones, her long eye lids, nothing was changed.

It was the same Yui. Or partially...

Her abdomen was looking like a cushion, of a tremendous fragility, hidden under the flesh coating was a little girl after all. Her breast was, of course, larger, her pregnancy was already too obvious even for a blind person. The 8th month of Yui's pregnancy and she has not woken up yet. Every day and every night, Ayato took care of her, washed her how he could, changed her clothings and feed her, how human food was impossible in her state, he had to feed her with his blood which, strangely, she didn't reject. Her fangs didn't appear from the beginning, they started to grow slowly, reaching the hight stadium of developing a few days ago.

Because it was the first time happening that, all the boys were unsure about what to do, not even Shu or Reiji, the oldests. The biggest help with taking care of Yui came from Reiji and, surprisingly from Subaru, the other ones were like taken from another planet. A creak escaped from the door and two vampires came in the girl's room. One of them went to the window to close it as the other one came closer to the bed and looked at Yui.

" _Oi, Ayato, don't you think Yui is too sweaty today? I mean, come here too see by yourself._ " a silver haired vampire said.

" _Mmm? What are you talking about?_ " Ayato approached the bed immediaty and placed his fingers on her forehead. She was sweating a lot, it should be impossible, the window was open all that time and the sheet wasn't that thick.

" _Tch, just what the hell is going on?_ " Ayato asked afeard. " _We better call Reiji, this didn't happen before!_ "

Before he could move away an inch the girl got up and started to scream in pain, suffocating. Ayato and Subaru were shocked and motionless.

" _Go the fuck and call Reiji now!_ " Ayato yelled and brought himself next to Yui. Subaru vanished instantly and after some seconds he came back with his brother who was holding a set with a lot of medicinal stuff. Ayato was trying to calm her down, she was crying and yelling from the pain, and her hand was sqeezing his shirt so tight that it was almost ripping it. Reiji rushed to the bed and uncovered Yui, exposing the blanket under her, drenched.

" _Ayato, prepare boiling water, a bucket and some towels. Subaru go and help him. Time is precious._ " Ayato wasted no time and disappeared to bring all the necessary items, Subaru followed him. Reiji turned his head to the agitated girl and lifted her night dress. At the entrance of the room the other brother, curious because of the screams.

" _Oi, Kanato-kun do you know why Bitch-chan is screaming like that?_ " Laito asked.

" _Hey Teddy, no one can beat my scream right, not even that girl. Please say it for me_."

" _Kaanatoo-kuuun, are you even listening to me? Kanato-kun?_ "

" _Troublesome..._ " Shu murmured, staying down and leaning his back against the wall.

" _Huh? Shu-kun, since when were you here?_ "

" _I was here before you came, I often rest on the floor if you didn't realise..._ " Shu answered with a sluggish voice.

" _So you are worried about Bitch-chan as well nfufu?_ " Laito said with a playful tone.

" ***sigh*** _Am I obligated to answer?... I think it's already clear. Now shut up, your voice is spoiling my music..._ "

" _You're still trying to listen to music with all these noises?_ " Shu was already sleeping, not bothering to pay attention to something else than his classical songs.

" ***chuckle*** _Unbelievable..._ "

Looking on the corridor Ayato and Subaru came back with all the things Reiji mentioned.

" _Oi, Ayato-kuuun, what is going on?_ " Laito asked his brother. Ayato simply passed hurried near him and made his way to the room, Subaru answered from his back " _Yui is giving birth to the baby now!_ "

" _Now? I want to see her too, you know!_ " Laito went after Subaru in the room. Just one second inside the hell was enough for him to return on the hall with a red face, fainting soon afterward.

" _Better..._ " Shu said.

" _Isn't it?_ " Kanato agreed.

* * *

 **-in Yui's room-**

* * *

" _We brought them, now what?_ " Ayato asked nervous.

After Reiji started to check the stage of the birth he looked at his brother and said with a serious tone " _The baby's head is out already we must hurry!_ "

Subaru went on the balcony to take some air, with a flushed face, as the other brother went to comfort his wife. Following Reiji's instructions, Yui started to push more, even if she was in the deepest throes of the childbirth. Ayato was holding Yui's hand very tight and wiping the sweat from her brow. After a long wait, a girl's sceam filled the room and Reiji cut the ombilical cord. Wraping a blanket around her, he passed the baby girl to her father which now was as sweat as Yui was, because of all the emotion that were testing him. After he finished everything he had to do with the woman, he began to wash the girl and wraaped a swaddle around her. Bringing the baby to her, Yui cried from happiness, she was finally a mother. He hugged her, kissed her, sniffed her scenet, like any other mother would do.

Satisfied that the birth went without complications he presented his greated congratulations. Subaru came back in the room to hold his niece in his arms.

" _We shall leave you alone now_ " Reiji turned to Yui, " _I suggest you to rest properly, at least lay on the bed for two days and don't push yourself too hard._ "

The blonde girl nodded and Reiji left with Subaru to give the good news to the others brothers. When the two of them went on the hall, Shu was still sleeping, Kanato was talking with Teddy and Laito was passed out around there on the floor. Looking at him Reiji started "What happened here? Kanato and Shu were quiet as Subaru closed the door behind him.

" _Can someone explain why is he unconscious?_ " Reiji shouted trying to keep himself calm. " ***sigh*** _Subaru, take him._ "

" _Like hell, I'm not touching that pervert, I would rather die._ "

" _How is Yui-san?_ " Kanato interrupted. Shu opened his eyes and peeked at Reiji.

" _The mother, like the daughter are healthy, but exceedingly exhausted, we shall see them together tomorrow._ "

" _Did you hear that, Teddy, we will have a new playmate, aren't you excited?_ "

" _Do you think Ayato would allow his daughter to freak like you_?

" _What did I hear from my little brother?_ "

" _I told you countless time, I do not consider you my older brother!_ " Subaru yelled as he clenched his fist.

" _You two, stop the fight. This day was already a busy one, I do not need you to create more work for me._ " Reiji stepped in.

" _Tch._ " Subaru turned his head and left to his room, so did the others slowly. (poor Laito hurhurhur, still on the floor XD)

Yui and Ayato remained together with their little daughter, the red haired vampire was looking at the small and delicate beeing from his arms, like it was the most delicate thing in the world and he was studying her tranquil facial expression. Yui's heart was full of happiness seeing him holding their daughter, it was like a dream become true. Putting the baby on the bed, Ayato approached Yui and kissed her softly and hugged her.

" _Wait Ayato, the baby..._ "

" _No 'wait', Chichinashi, do you know how much I've waited for this...I was so scared that you wouldn't ever wake up..._ " he murmured still having his arms wraped around her.

" _You, scared? The great Ore-sama were scared?_ " Yui asked a little bit amused.

" _... You know, if i look good at you, there is no way I can call you Chichinashi anymore!_ " Ayato pointed to her chest. " _You should be thankful to great me, i was the one who took care of you the entire time!_ "

" _T-took care?!_ " Yui's cheeks became a crimson shade and she covered her chest with her palms.

" _Well?_ "

" _Thank you Ayato-kun_ " she said sofly as he kisses her forehead again. Having him so close to her made Yui feel her throat drying immediatly and she grabbed his hand as before her mouth rushed to his neck. The pair of fangs pierced his flesh lightly and small drops of his blood fell on her lips. Pushing her slowly, his gaze was riveted on her.

" _You little... taking advantage of the fact that i was distracted! If you want this blood you have to beg for it._ " he smirked " _Now say, ' Ore-sama, I beg you to give me your blood!'_ "

" _Such a thing..._ "

" _Hehe c'mon, say it Chichinashi.._ "

" _I b-beg..._ "

" _Time's up!_ " Ayato pushed her head to his neck and whispered softly "Hurry up and suck until I don't change my mind!" Yui digged her fangs deeper in his neck and started to suck the scarlet liquid, controlled by a terrible thirst. She was finally understanding why the blood was so delicious for him, now that she was the same kind as Ayato. Feeling that she had enough soon, she stopped and looked up at him.

" _I love you, Ayato-kun.._ "

" _Me too Yui, forever and ever. As long as we are still living, never leave my side._ "

" _Yes..._ "

* * *

 ***hides under bed* I hope you liked it and see you soon again. :3333**


End file.
